I Can't Tell You
by Crystilia
Summary: "I just wanted to tell her before she left that I love her. I love her and I have for a long time...But there's nothing I can do now since...since she is gone now. All I can really say is that I love you Lucy and now you're gone. I wish I can change that"


Okay this isn't the new story that I was talking about xD But I found another one of those sad boy and girl conversations that one of my friends posted up on Facebook so I took it and made another one of these :D New story will be posted up soon. I'm still working on it.

**Also the poll about which sequel you want out first and what do you want the Fairy Tail High School sequel to be is out. So be sure to check out my profile and vote ;)**

This again nearly made me cry when I read it. T.T But I hope you enjoy :)

**Oh sorry to stop you from starting but just a warning…I don't hate Lisanna or anything! It's nothing too bad about Lisanna though.**

* * *

><p><em>Boy: I really like you will you please go out with me..?<br>Girl: Yes.  
>Boy: What?<br>Girl: Yes.  
>Boy: YES!<em>

It was a normal day at Fairy Academy when a pink-haired boy suddenly came up to a blonde friend's locker blushing.

"Natsu? Oh hey, I'm almost done packing up, let me just finish up so we can walk ho-"

"Lucy." Natsu cut in.

"Y-Yes?" Lucy said slightly surprised when she saw his face.

His face was very serious and his lips were pressed firmly in a line.

But you could slightly see that he was blushing.

"I…I really like you, will you please go out with me Lucy?" Natsu quickly said all of his seriousness gone and was replaced with embarrassment.

"Yes." Lucy said quietly.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Natsu said loudly as he panicked.

"Yes." Lucy said a bit louder this time so he could hear. You could clearly see that she was also blushing.

"YES!" Natsu exclaimed happily and jumped around everywhere, stopping random people that were passing by and yelling to them, "IN YOUR FACE! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Lucy smiled and giggled at his actions.

_*girl starts to fall for the boy_  
><em>*Exactly one month later:<em>

_Girls friend: I think it's time you broke up._  
><em>Girl: Okay… (secretly doesn't want to but is too afraid her friend will hate her if she said no)<em>

One month has passed…A white-haired girl with short hair came up to Lucy and asked her to come with her.

Lucy excused herself from her group of friends and followed Lisanna outside.

Lisanna turned around and said seriously "I think it's time you broke up with Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened as she took a step back.

She liked him and he liked her.

Why would she break up with him?

"W-Why?" She asked.

"Because. I think it's for the best…it seems like you and Natsu don't really see each other much anymore. You don't talk much either." Lisanna pointed out.

She was right.

"But…Natsu is busy with his projects and everything that's why…"

"He should still talk to you."

She had a point.

She was going to go against it but Lisanna was a good friend to her…

"O-Okay…" Lucy said hesitantly.

"_I'm so sorry Natsu…"_

Lisanna smiled and said "Great! Let's go back!"

_Boy: Hey._  
><em>Girl: Hi.<em>  
><em>Boy: How's it going?<em>  
><em>Girl: it's fine.<em>  
><em>Boy: What's wrong?<em>  
><em>Girl: I think we should break up..<em>  
><em>Boy: What…?<em>  
><em>Girl: We should break up.<em>  
><em>Boy: Why…?<em>  
><em>Girl: it's just…we never see each other anymore…<em>  
><em>Boy: I can change that.<em>  
><em>Girl: I've never met your family...<em>  
><em>Boy: I can change that.<em>  
><em>Girl: I just don't feel that way for you anymore...<em>  
><em>Boy: I wish I could change that.<em>  
><em>Girl: I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>Boy: I know.<em>  
><em>Girl: I have to go.<em>  
><em>Boy: Thanks for trying…<em>

The next day, when school was over, Lucy went over to Natsu's locker where he was currently getting his stuff into his bag.

Natsu noticed her coming and said "Hey Luce! I'm almost done."

"Hi…"

"How's it going? We haven't talked much in a few weeks."

"It's fine." Lucy replied.

Natsu studied her face before asking "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow before saying "There's something wrong. What's wrong?"

"I…I-I think we should break up…"

"What..?" Natsu's eyes widened.

"I really think we should b-break up…" Lucy looked everywhere but at him.

"Why?" Natsu asked softly.

"W-We never see each other anymore or talk…"

"I can change that Luce! Anything but this please!" Natsu said desperately. Almost as if he was pleading.

"You've never introduced me to your family…"

"I can let you see them!"

"I-I don't feel that way for you anymore Natsu…I'm sorry…" Lucy said tearing up.

Natsu didn't speak for a while before saying "I…I understand…but I wish I could change that…"

"I'm sorry…"

"I know Luce…I know…" Natsu whispered the last part.

"I have to go…"

"Thanks for trying Luce…bye…" Natsu said sadly as Lucy ran as fast as possible away from him.

_Next day:_

_Boy: Hey._  
><em>Girl: I'm sorry…<em>  
><em>Boy: No I'm happy we broke up I could tell we weren't going anywhere too.<em>  
><em>Girl: Okay.<em>

The next day, in math class, Natsu approached Lucy and said "Hey."

"Natsu…I'm sorry."

"Nah, It's cool Luce. I'm actually happy we broke up since we weren't really progressing."

"O-Oh...o-okay…"

_Freshman year:_

_Girl: (Playing their song) I like him. I have since we first started dating but I can't tell him. I can't tell anybody._

Lucy was home listening to her ipod.

She was currently listening to their song. It was her favorite.

"I like him…I have since we first started dating but I can't tell him anymore…we broke up and I can't tell anyone!" Lucy said to herself while crying.

_Sophomore year:_

_Boy: (Has a new girlfriend)_  
><em>Girl: (Playing their song) I like him...I still do...but I can't tell him,I can't tell anybody.<em>

She had just got the news that Natsu started to date Erza.

She ran home after school without bothering to drop by and congratulate him.

She turned on her ipod and started to play their song again. It was the song that was on when she and Natsu danced together in prom night.

Lucy sobbed loudly and said aloud, "I like him! I still do! I-I can't tell you…no one…I can't tell anyone!"

_Junior year:_

_Boy: (He and his girlfriend break up)_  
><em>Girl: I like you. I always have and I always will.<em>  
><em>Boy: I'm sorry, I like someone else.<em>  
><em>Girl: (Runs away crying)<em>

_The next day:  
>Boy: (Finds a note in his locker)<em>

_Note: I told you I like you,but I was wrong. I ment I love you, but you don't love me. I wish I could change that. I'm sorry for that day back in 8th grade. I really didn't want to. I'm gone now, I've been sick for a while now. By the time you read this I'll be in the hospital on life support. I just needed to tell you before I'm go; I love you. Don't forget that._

_Boy: ( stares at the paper for a long time and runs down the hall, he went to her house, but she wasn't home)_

In their junior year, Erza broke up with Natsu to be with Jellal and Natsu was depressed.

Lucy, feeling sorry for him went up to his locker after school since he had two girls that broken up with him and one of them was her.

"I'm sorry Natsu…I just wanted to tell you that I'll be here for you…since…" Lucy took a deep breath.

"Since I wanted to tell you that like you…I always have and I always will. I'm sorry for breaking up with you…" Lucy admitted.

"I want to be with you again for one last time…" Lucy whispered but he didn't hear.

"I'm sorry."

What? Did she just hear that wrong?

"What?" Lucy looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I like Erza and that's fin-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she ran away crying.

The next day, Natsu opened his locker and found a note.

"A note?"

He took it and started to read it.

'_Dear Natsu,_

_I told you I liked you, but I was wrong. I meant I love you. I love you so much Natsu…but you don't love me anymore. You love Erza now…I wanted to be with you for just one last time…but it seems you don't want me anymore. I wish I could change that. That's what you said to me when I had broken up with you. You remember right...? I'm sorry for that day back in 8th grade. I really didn't want to. But I'm gone now. I've been sick for a while now. I haven't told anyone. No one knows this except you and me. It wasn't as bad before. But it worsened. By the time you read this I'll be in the hospital on life support. Yes life support. I'm dying Natsu. I just wanted to tell you before I'm gone forever, I love you. Don't forget that Natsu. I love you so much…_

_Love Lucy.'_

The note had tear stains on it.

He stared at it, reading it over and over again. Then, he ran out of the school and went to her house. It was empty. She wasn't home.

_The next day:_

_Boy: (Goes to the hospital and tells the nurse who he wants to see)_  
><em>Nurse: It seems she checked out yesterday.<em>  
><em>Boy: She's better?<em>  
><em>Nurse: I'm afraid not. She had cancer and she passed away yesterday. I'm sorry.<em>  
><em>Boy: (Stares at the floor, he runs out the door and down the street)<em>

The next day, Natsu had decided to go to the hospital and visit Lucy to see what really happened to her.

She never came to school yesterday or today. He was worried.

He went up to a nurse and told her who he wanted to see.

"Lucy Heartfillia? Hmm…Oh…she checked out yesterday."

Natsu brightened up and asked "She's better?"

The nurse frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry young man…I'm afraid you're wrong…She had cancer and passed away yesterday."

Natsu stared at the floor and clenched his fists.

"Ah! She told me right before she died "If a pink-haired boy comes, tell him I…love him please…" and then she died right after. You must've been her boyfriend…I'm very sorry for your loss bu-"

"We're not."

"Pardon?"

"We're not dating. We broke up years ago." Natsu said angrily.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"She wanted to give you this too." The nurse said before digging into her pockets and giving him a bracelet with the initials NL on it.

Natsu took it and stared at it for a long time before bolting out of the hospital.

_The next day:_

_At her funeral,_  
><em>Boy: (Asks to speak)<em>  
><em>Boy: A few days ago I received a note from her.<em>  
><em>(He reads the note) and I wanted to tell her before she left that I loved her. I love her.<em>  
><em>I loved her for a long time and there is nothing I can do now.<em>  
><em>Nothing.<em>  
><em>All I can say is I love you and now your gone...I wish I could change that.<em>  
><em>Boy: (Starts crying and so does everyone else)<em>

The next day, Lucy's funeral was held.

Everyone who knew her and the whole school attended to her funeral.

Natsu stood up and asked to speak.

He went up to the front and started to talk.

"A few days ago…I received a note from her." Natsu started.

He took out the note from his pockets and read it aloud.

After finishing the note, he said "I just wanted to tell her before she left, that I loved her…I love her and I have for a long time. But there's nothing I can do now since…since she is gone now. Nothing. All I really can say is that I love you Lucy and now you're gone…I really wish I could change that…"

Natsu started to cry and so did everyone else.

"When I went to the hospital to see what happened to her, I found out she had died on the day I found the note…she gave me back the bracelet that I had given her when we were still dating." He continued as he took out the bracelet with the initials NL dangling.

"I would like to bury it with her…if you don't mind…"

"We don't mind…"

_The boy ends up marrying her friend who told her to break up with him. When he found out that she did that, he killed himself to be with the girl he really loves._

A few years later, Natsu ended up marrying Lisanna.

They were happily living with each other but one day, Natsu found out that Lisanna had told Lucy to break up with him. He killed himself to be with Lucy. The girl he really loves.

* * *

><p>That was so sad T.T It made my heart ache while typing this and almost made me cry again! T.T So sad! I hope you enjoyed this story and look forward to the new story…<p>

Reviews would be appreciated…thank you very much.


End file.
